


Clothes make the man

by jajafilm



Series: Doctor who, doctor of what? [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Spencer Reid is The Doctor, strange clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, FF series Criminal Minds and Doctor who.<br/>Dr. Spencer Reid is a Doctor who...     Doctor who, doctor of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes make the man

##  **Clothes make the man**

_"Think for a long time whether or not you should admit a given person to your friendship. But when you have decided to do so, welcome him heart and soul, and speak as unreservedly with him as you would with yourself." - Seneca_

## Morgan

"Team, it is my honor to introduce to you our new addition Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch introduced us to a tall, slender, nervous, but curious-looking young man, who was standing next to him. The young man tried to smile and murmured something that should probably be "Hello".

I frowned slightly, this job was often mentally challenging to me, definitely it isn't job for kids like him. I didn't understand, how Hotch and Gideon could bring here someone of his age and with a clear conscience, but maybe they ultimately knew what they were doing. At that the young man was still something special.

The boy nervously lips curled into a smile, but his eyes weren't laughing. Eyes were compared to the body of old, tired, directly bushed, brown, dark and sad, as the pain of the whole universe, and yet only one was a spark of childlike playfulness. They belied his young face, like as his clothes didn't match. It was from another time and space. He was dressed as if he didn't know what to wear or how to dress.

"Hmmm, shirt, tie, too loose pale brown pants tightened the belt and sweater as vest... I have nothing against it, but it's a little strange combination," I followed up to talk to him so that I can better to know him. I was expecting the allusion to his dressed make him more nervous, It wasn't that I wanted, but I just was impressed with his appearance.

However the young man blinked and then laughed convulsively. "Yeah, well, you're probably right, and you still didn't mention my mismatched socks."

"You wear mismatched socks?" I did not know what surprised me more, if the fact that someone can dressed like this, or that the young man so easily admits.

"Yeah, it's cool," the young man whispered to my ear conspiratorially, and while nervously winked at me. And I couldn't do anything else than laugh out loud. I patted him on the back in a friendly way, and I haven't known yet that one day this freak will be my closest friend.

"OK, Pretty boy, by the way, I'm Morgan," I introduced myself and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor, Dr. Spencer Reid." Interesting, most people would say their first surname or first name, when they are representing, but Reid used first title.

 

_"The most beautiful of all secrets is to be a genius and know it just yourself." - Mark Twain_


End file.
